U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,143 concerns substituted pyrazol-3-ylphenylacetic acids and their derivatives, of which the 1,5-disubstituted pyrazol-3-ylphenylacetic acids are credited with having anti-inflammatory activity. Alkyl, optionally-substituted cycloalkyl and phenyl are regarded as suitable substituents on the pyrazole ring, while the phenylacetic acid radical is unsubstituted. In contrast to this, pyrazol-1-ylphenylacetic acids, unsubstituted or monosubstituted in the pyrazole radical, and their salts have an outstanding pharmacological effectiveness; they are also valuable intermediates for the preparation of pharmacologically-effective pyrazol-1-ylphenylacetic acids and their salts.